


Jealousy, that green-eyed monster

by disco-mouse (swamp_mouse)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Dan Feuerriegel - Freeform, Fanart, Gen, Nagron, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/disco-mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That moment when Agron saw Castus/Nasir run into warn Spartacus — if looks could kill Castus AND Nasir would have dropped dead along with the audience. I thought Dan Feuerriegel did a believable job with the barely contained anger & surprise. I couldn’t stop thinking about it all weekend so I painted it! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy, that green-eyed monster

[ ](http://elanandrafa.tumblr.com/post/43952519526/jealous-agron)

**Author's Note:**

> [Deviantart](http://disco-mouse.deviantart.com/art/Jealousy-That-Green-Eyed-Monster-356311005) :: [Tumblr](http://elanandrafa.tumblr.com/post/43952519526/jealous-agron)
> 
> Watercolor.


End file.
